


Bitter Chocolate

by caledon



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caledon/pseuds/caledon
Summary: Ichigo loves chocolate. And he really shouldn't feel bitter about it if it comes from Orihime. Set after the 17-month timeskip.





	Bitter Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published November 2010. My first Bleach fic.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Ichigo trudged with heavy footsteps to his desk amid the bustle of other students whispering and bickering while waiting for the bell that would signal the start of the class. It didn't help that spirits were heightened a lot more than normal; it was, after all, Valentine's Day, and the guys seemed to preen like peacocks waiting for the girls to give them their treat.

So when the door slid open and ushered in a cheerful, familiar voice, he couldn't help but sit up straighter in his desk and avert his gaze to the window, fist clenching as he willed his heart to stop thumping so furiously.

"Inoue-san!" exclaimed Keigo enthusiastically.

"Ohayo, Asano-kun."

"Happy Valentine's Day. That's quite a big bag you got there. Oh! Don't tell me you got me some chocolate. Ahaha. Ahahahahaha."

"Uh-huh. Here."

"Ahahahaha. Ahahaha—uh, wait, what?"

At this, Ichigo's ears perked up and he almost got a whiplash from turning his head too fast, gazing in disbelief at the scene by the door. He wasn't the only one who was observing though. All noise had ceased in the classroom and all eyes turned to the two. He noticed Mizuiro had stopped mid-dial near the front of the class, as slackjawed as everyone.

"Seriously? F-for me? Does this mean you've been harbouring feelings for me all along? Oh my looooooooooovvvvvveeeeeee!" Keigo tightly clutched the small box to his chest before throwing himself at Orihime.

The girl easily side-stepped the would-be lover who ended up slamming himself against the door and held out an identical-looking box to Mizuiro. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kojima-kun."

"EHHH?" Came the surprised chorus of the class.

By this time, Ichigo had grasped the corners of his desk, and cracks had started to appear from the pressure of his grip.

They heard a very loud gulp from Mizuiro which was contrasted by his soft-spoken "Thank you, Inoue-san." He tried very hard not to turn his head to look at the brown eyes that he knew were boring a hole at the back of his skull. It wasn't unusual for him to get chocolates for Valentine's. In fact, it was natural for him to expect to get a lot, especially from his myriad of older girlfriends. But to come from a girl that he knew shouldn't have been giving him any, let alone to Asano-san. There was such a thing as the unspoken code of guys, and he really would hate to be the one to break that and face the wrath of a certain someone. Even though that someone hadn't really made any claim to a particular girl. It was just one of those unspoken guy things.

Ichigo couldn't look away from the front of the class. From the corner of his eye, he could see the swirl of her auburn hair as she made her way to where Chad sat and he heard a small rumble from his (traitorous!) friend thanking her for her thoughtfulness.

"Kurosaki-kun."

At the sound of his name, he turned to finally look at her, her gentle smile in place, and he could almost feel the grasp of jealousy loosen from his chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She handed him a box, a box that he was disappointed to find looked exactly like Keigo's and Mizuiro's (and by extension, probably Chad's). His scowl deepened even as their fingers brushed. He could only give a nod of thanks.

He really had no right to feel this way. He should feel relieved—and a very minuscule part of him did—that he wasn't the only one to get chocolates from Inoue. The last thing he wanted was an awkward change in their friendship. He cared for her deeply as a friend. As a _friend_. Someone he had made a vow to protect.

But at the same time Ichigo felt incensed that _he wasn't the only one_ to receive chocolates from her. It only stood to reason. Hadn't she confessed her feelings for him several weeks ago?

And he knew he messed up. Big time.

After all, he was the one who—and here he couldn't help wincing at the word— _rejected_ her.


End file.
